Serendipity
by paperskies
Summary: A fortunate accident.... Meredith Derek
1. Sorry Hearts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Will and Abby**

There was movement everywhere. Bright lights, greens and reds, crowds of people. Hustle and bustle. Meredith knew going shopping nine days before Christmas was a bad idea. Weaving her way through people she finally shoved her way to the kids section. Once there Meredith was at a complete loss. What the hell were you supposed to buy a three year old? Clenching her hand around the strap of her bag she swerved into the first clear isle she could find. Grabbing the first pink thing she could see Meredith's eyes travelled down the length of the shelves until they landed on the back of a tall dark haired man.

_Oh god…bad dilemma_

Her breath caught and a strangled yelp erupted from her mouth before she could stop it. The toy pony she had grabbed fell to the ground with a soft clatter and she made no move to pick it up. She was rendered speechless and immobile. Out of the thousands of people packed into the building she had to wander into him. What were the odds?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek blinked at the two boxes in his hands. Would Peter prefer the racing car or the motorbike? And what the hell was he supposed to get Ella. Derek scowled, angry at himself for not spending enough time with them to know what they would prefer. He was distracted from his task at the gasp from behind him and then the sound of something dropping. Swivelling around on his heel Derek felt his jaw fall to the floor as his eyes landed on the girl behind him.

_My Christmas present came early…wait what the hell are you thinking…bad Derek!_

"Meredith…" Came his hushed voice as he blew her name out as he released the breath he was holding

"H-hi"

_Wow stuttering…what an intelligent girl you must look_

Both stood and stared. The presents in Derek's hands lay loosely at his sides while the toy on the floor was completely forgotten. The constant buzz of the crowd around them died away until they were left in complete silence, the only thing connecting them was their eyes, staring deeply into the colors that they had never found in another person, no matter how hard they had both looked it was never the same. The wail of a small child nearby broke through there haze and both shifted, severing the connection.

"What are you doing here" They chorused breathlessly, their voices in perfect sync.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence stretched again as Meredith blushed and Derek smiled nervously.

_Run…run run run run run_

It was the only word coursing through her mind and Meredith desperately wanted to follow it through. Seeing him here, standing in front of her, so real and as good looking as ever. It had rocked her to the core. But she couldn't bolt. She was rooted to the spot.

And all she could do was answer his question. Since she actually knew the answer to her own. He obviously hadn't moved from New York since arriving. Bending down she scooped up the plastic pony to stall for time and on straightening had to take a step back when she found him now directly in front of her.

_Urgh…why couldn't he have gotten uglier…damn him!_

Taking a deep breath Meredith averted her eyes from his penetrating blue ones in an attempt to stop her mind from spinning.

"I'm staying with Will over Christmas"

"Oh"

Derek tilted his head to the side, studying her as she tried her best to look anywhere but at him. Some things would never change. Like that fact that her smoky grey eyes still beckoned him to tell her his deepest darkest secrets and her lips still enticed him to the point of no control. Everything about her would stay etched into his mind forever. The way the small upturn of her mouth in a tiny smile could coax him into a grin even when he was in the foulest of moods or how her hair would fall across her face, tempting his hand to reach out and tuck it behind her ear to stop her feeble attempts to blow it out of her eyes.

_My God she's still beautiful…maybe even more so than before_

And it was true. Derek had to shove his hands into his pockets in an effort to stop himself reaching out for her. Yes some things would never change…but there situations had and he had to keep reminding himself of that fact. He actually felt the urge to pinch himself to make sure she was actually standing in front of him.

"What are you looking for?" Derek asked in an attempt to break the silence

_She can't have kids…please let her not have kids_

"I needed to buy a present…Carla has a three year old"

"Ahhh…I should have guessed" Derek said, smiling in relief

Seeing him flash his pearly whites only made Meredith's breathing even more difficult

_He knows he has this effect on me and he's milking it…jackass_

"What about you?" Meredith inquired, fearing the same thing he had

"Oh you know…lots of nieces and nephews"

_Duh Meredith!...of course you know…how could I have forgotten…him and his stupid smile_

"Oh right yeah…well I've got to go" Meredith said as she started backing away. The quicker she escaped the better. She needed to be as far away from Derek as possible before she died from lack of air. "See you later Derek"

"Bye Meredith, tell Will I said hi…it was nice to see you again" He said offering a smile. He could immediately pick up her jittery nerves and his automatic response was to sooth them like he used to. But that was the past. Funny how five minutes in her presence could send him right back to where they used to be.

"Yeah you to" And with that she had whipped around and she and the pony disappeared into the crowd. He tried to find her in the moving mass of people, wanting one more glimpse, but she was gone. Again.

Sighing heavily Derek raised his arms to look at the toys in his hands

_Now, car or motorbike?_

But for some reason his mind wouldn't stay on the task at hand. It kept wandering back to a certain someone who has unexpectably stumbled back into his life causing it to again spin in a different direction.


	2. By The Way

**_Don't worry, confusion is good :)_**

"WILLIAM HENRY PARKER!" Meredith declared as she entered the apartment, dropping the few bags she had in the living room. She stood with her hands on her hips glaring at that man spread out on the couch in front of her.

"Yessum" He replied without even bothering to turn around

"You have not moved since I left you here three hours ago" Meredith said taking a couple of steps forward.

"Have so"

"Have not!"

"Have so…where do you think these came from then" Will said laughing as he turned and held up a packet of crisps.

_I really shouldn't let him out in public_

Meredith rolled her eyes and snatched the chips away before vaulting over the back of the couch and landing on his legs, eliciting a small yelp from the man. He glared at her as she took claim of his food, not giving any indication that she would be giving them back.

"So did you get me a gift?" Will asked as he crossed his arms over his broad chest and shifted his legs into a more comfortable position under her light weight form.

"No…I got distracted" Came her answer causing Will to pout.

"Did you get a present for that special someone that you were panicking about?"

"No I told you I was distracted"

"Did you get any of the things you were supposed to get?"

"I WAS DISTRACTED"

"I get it…gosh no need to shout" Will said grinning while Meredith sent a glare in his direction. Probably his finest skill was being able to stir Meredith up. He held the record for the quickest time it took to do it. "So what had your mind so occupied"

"Derek"

Will's eyebrows shot up and he watched as Meredith looked down and started paying particular attention to a seam in her jeans.

"Oh…well that's…yeah…random" He finished lamely though he guessed that Derek had occupied Meredith's thoughts frequently over the years.

"I bumped into him in the store"

"Wow…and that's the first time-"

"Yep" Meredith said cutting him off

"Wow"

"He says hi by the way"

"Oh…well tell him hey back for me"

"I'm never going to see him again dolt. It was just a chance encounter…I mean how big is New York anyway…there's no way I'll run into him in the next two weeks"

"You never know…with you two it never ever went to plan"

_Pffffft…what does he know_


	3. Calling You

"Abby pick up the phone…I know your there!"

Leaving Abby polite messages on her answering machine was never one of his strong points. Derek collapsed into a big leather armchair as he listened to the muttered curses as the person on the other end picked up.

"Hello stranger"

"Stranger?...what are you talking about…I rang you last night"

"Exactly…it's called sarcasm Derek. So what's so important that you had to ring me again so soon?"

_Why does she have to know me so well...maybe I can fool her_

"What so I'm not allowed to talk to you for more than once in a twenty four hour period. Did I interrupt you from doing something important? Because you sound kinda pissed off. And I hope I'm not the cause of that because if I am I'll just shut up now and--"

"Derek!" Abby said sharply, cutting him off "Your rambling and you only ramble when something's upset you or your nervous about something so just spit it out"

"I saw Meredith again"

"Oh…wow"

"I was hoping for something a bit more in depth than that"

"I'm sorry it's just…it's been—"

"Years…I know"

Derek stood up again and started pacing backwards and forwards across the living room.

"Derek stop pacing!"

"I'm not" Derek said immediately stopping. He turned around in a circle. He couldn't keep still. Finally, after rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet Derek surged forward into the kitchen. Walking around the kitchen table he stopped in front of the coffee machine and started fiddling with the buttons as Abby started to talk again.

"Is she—"

"No she's not home yet…she won't be till tomorrow afternoon"

_This finishing each others sentences things has got to stop…we're adults now_

"Ha! So you're left all on your own to stew in your thoughts"

"Shuddup Abby" Derek snapped as the dark coffee started to fill the cup.

"Sorry Shep…I just find the situation funny" Knowing Derek probably didn't she quickly added "How bout I meet up with you tomorrow if you want to talk some more"

"I don't know what there is to talk about…I mean I doubt I'm ever going to see her again…but alright" Derek said a little too enthusiastically for a man that wasn't supposed to care. Abby chuckled on the other end, Derek was so easy to read…even over the phone. By the time they'd organised a time and a place the coffee was done and Derek instantly felt better as he took a sip. Leaning against the bench top Derek let out a deep breath.

"Abs…what am I going to do"

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Of course"

"I always thought you were crazy for letting her go"


	4. When You Smiled

**Italics are flashbacks and the song used is Just Around The Eyes by Faith Hill**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! Meredith you can't eat that for breakfast"

The slice of cold pizza from the night before was snatched from her mouth as Will arrived in the kitchen

"And why not!" Meredith said after swallowing the tiny bit she'd managed to bite off.

"Because it's disgusting"

"Only to some" Meredith rested her chin on her hand and pouted, looking up and Will pleadingly.

"Oh no…it's not going to work missy" Will declared chucking the slice into the bin before quickly extracting the pizza box from the fridge.

"This is going away" He said grinning as he past her on his way to the door

"No Will wait…" But Meredith trailed off as she stared after him.

**Just around the eyes  
That's where you remind me  
Of someone I left behind me  
I'm sorry if I stare  
But you must have stirred a memory and it caught me by surprise  
But it was only for a moment  
And just around the eyes**

_"What's for breakfast?"_

_Meredith whipped around, hiding the pizza behind her back, staring like a deer caught in the headlights as Derek entered the kitchen. He moved around table and as he came closer Meredith took two steps back. Puzzled Derek took another step forward only to have Meredith take a step back from him again. And so a game of cat and mouse erupted around the kitchen. Finally, when the curiosity to find out what was behind her back got the better of him, Derek surged forward in one quick motion, catching Meredith off guard. His hand caught her free wrist and he pulled her against him._

_"Miss Grey…are you eating cold pizza" He asked grinning down at her, his blue eyes dancing with amusement._

_"No" Meredith said, averting her eyes to the side_

_"Liar" Derek said laughing as he took a step back from her, freeing her hand from his grasp. "Well you better savour it then"_

_"What!...Why?" Meredith asked quickly but Derek was already pulling the pizza box from the fridge._

_"No…Derek give it back" Meredith whined, sliding the forgotten piece onto the table and she darted forward trying to take the box from him._

_"No…it's unhealthy and gross" Derek's smirk was mocking her now as he held her prize high above his head._

_"Derek! Don't be mean" Meredith stretched her hand up as far as she could but it wasn't high enough. Before she could poke him in the gut to make him double over Derek had danced away from her and out the kitchen door._

_"No!" Meredith raced after him, cutting off the front door so that he had no choice but to move into the living room. Meredith followed, watching as Derek backed up until he hit the arm of the couch, the pizza still held aloft._

_"Derek…" Meredith warned in a low voice_

_"You can't have it"_

_"Fine!" And without any warning Meredith lunged forward. Her arms encircled his unprotected waist as she tackled him over the arm of the chair and onto the couch. The box went flying but before Meredith had a chance to scramble after it Derek's arms had slid around her waist, effectively pinning her to him._

_"You play dirty"_

_"It's the only way to win when you're concerned"_

_"Ha funny" Derek said mock glaring at her_

_"Do you still want breakfast?"_

_"I believe I do" Derek said grinning up at her before his lips captured hers. The pizza lay forgotten on the floor._

"All gone" Came Will's sing song voice as he entered the apartment again.

"I hate you" Meredith mumbled, her mind still caught on the memory

"Hate me?...impossible"

Meredith just rolled her eyes as he set about making coffee. After a few minuted he sat down next to her at the bench, swivelling her stool so she was facing him.

"I feel like pancakes but I don't feel like the mess…so we could go out and get some at the café down the road…Meredith" Will said pressing the coffee mug into her hands, trying to snap her out of it.

"Huh…yeah sounds good"

"You're thinking about Derek"

"Am not" Meredith said defending herself as she turned away from Will. He reminded her of Derek to much. He knew her just as well and even way back in college his habits used to be so close to Derek's that she'd teased him about it. But Will hadn't reminded her of Derek for years, she had kinda shut it out, but why now?

**Only when you smiled  
You could have bowled me over  
A memory out of nowhere  
That came and went so fast  
Don't tell me I still love him  
That has to be a lie  
Its just something in your touch  
And only when you smile  
And only for a moment  
Just around the eyes**


	5. For What It's Worth

**Alright I'm lazy and haven't update for some insane length of time and I'm really sorry. Lots of updates coming your way.**

Book stores were a sanctuary. Derek had found this one about a month after he'd moved to New York to do his residency. To get out of the fast lane of New York and slow down…this was the perfect place for it. It was two doors down from a café that had the best coffee around and it was so simple to grab one to go, enter the store, sit down and relax.

It wasn't one of those chain book stores, just a small family business that had grown over the years. Every time Derek visited the shop he came out with a book, it had become a ritual. He had a ceiling to floor bookcase that ran the length of one wall in his apartment that was slowly filling up.

Derek stared at the titles in front of him, not really reading at all. He hadn't slept well last night, couldn't stop the roll of thoughts and flashes running through his head. Flashes back to the happiest times of his life. Meredith stumbling back into his life and then bolting out had unsettled him. He thought he was happy…thought he had finally moved on but now doubts had started to creep in. Derek had grown furious at himself that spending less than five minutes with her could send him reeling back into the past and into rethinking his future. He would never see her again; it was so stupid to let something like that unnerve him to the point when he felt like seeking her out. It was all in the past and the past should stay buried.

The bell tinkled as somebody else entered the shop and Derek let his eyes glance between the gap in the shelves to look.

_Well….it really is a small world_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_What am I supposed to do…I feel like a freaking teenager_

Derek just had to stop and stare. He was standing behind the shelf so she didn't know he was in the store. Her hair had a slight wave to it and fell over her shoulders gracefully, making him suck in a breath. She smiled to the girl behind the counter before glancing around and moving off to look at some books stacked up against a wall. Derek tilted his head to the side slightly as she pulled a book down and started to read the blurb.

_Meredith burst through the door and launched herself onto the bed and Derek, who was leaning against the headboard with a book in his hand._

_  
"Urrgh" Derek groaned softly as Meredith's body collided with his. Smiling she buried her head into his shoulder and hugged him tight. Derek pressed a kiss to her damp hair and wrapped his free arm around her waist._

_  
"Hello" He said softly_

_  
"Good Morning" Came her muffled reply_

_  
"You showered without me" Derek stated, pouting as she raised her head to look at him._

_  
"I didn't want to wake you up"_

_  
"Shame" Derek grinned and moved to cover his lips with hers but she giggled and rolled off him, snatching the book from his hand as she went._

_  
"You're reading this again!" Meredith said shaking her head as she looked at the cover of The Sun Also Rises_

_  
"So"_

_  
"You've read it a hundred times…it's the only book I've ever seen you pick up apart from medical text books"_

_  
"Is not…this is the first time I've picked it up in two years"_

_  
"Whatever"_

_  
Derek grabbed the book back from Meredith and dropped it over the side of the bed before rolling over on top of her. Before he could try to kiss her again Meredith's hand was covering his mouth_

_  
"Derek I have to go to class"_

_  
"But…but…but" Derek said through her hand, pleading with her using his eyes_

_  
"Don't do that…I doubt you ever missed a day of med school…awww my very own geek boy" Meredith said removing her hand from his mouth and running them through his hair, giggling at his offended expression. Derek's blue eyes memorized her and now she found herself becoming lost in them. She never seen anyone with eyes quite like his, they never had the depth or emotion, the different shades , the ability to convey so much with a single look…and the thing that stunned her the most, nobody else held the amount of love in their eyes for her than he did._

_  
A slow smile spread across Derek's face as he watched her self control slip away. It always worked, all he had to do was look at her long enough and she'd cave completely. Taking advantage of her lapse in conversation Derek dipped his head to meet her lips. When the slap across the back of his head didn't come he pressed his luck by deepening the kiss and sliding a hand under her shirt to tickle her ribcage. Meredith smiled into his mouth before pulling away and pushing against Derek's chest._

_  
"You're a very bad distraction"_

_  
"But a worthwhile one"_

_  
"I really need to go"_

_  
"No you don't"_

_  
Before Derek could play any more of his tricks on her Meredith had slid out from underneath him and was standing at the edge of the bed. Derek watched her get up and collapsed forward onto his stomach, pulling a pillow over his head._

_  
"Spoil sport" He called out from underneath_

_"I'll see you when you get back from your shift"_

_  
Derek started muttering under his breath before his hand darted out to grab hers. He'd give it one last try._

_  
"Nuh Uh…Derek let go…I'll never be able to leave if you don't stop" Meredith whined. He looked adorable, poking his head out from under the pillow to look at her, his hair all mussed._

_  
"That's the point"_

_  
"Goodbye Derek" Meredith said sighing, wrenching her hand from his grasp. And then she was gone and he could hear her jogging down the hallway._

_  
"I love you!" He yelled out, smiling as he heard her reply just before the front door slammed. Looking around him Derek instantly felt lonely. He hated being by himself in the apartment, waiting for his shift to start while Meredith went off to med school. With an interns crazy hours they rarely had leisurely mornings together and Derek always tried to stall her as much as he could any time he didn't have to rush off. Rubbing at the shadow on his cheek Derek lent down and picked up the book again. He flipped it open and settled back into the pillows as he started to read._

Derek couldn't stay on the other side of the room from her and before he knew it his feet had suddenly moved him across the space to be standing next to her. He smiled as he looked down at the familiar book in her hand that she'd often teased him about.

"Didn't know you were a fan Miss Grey…it's still Miss Grey right?"


	6. Always Love

Meredith's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stop her startled scream as she whipped around to face him.

"Derek! What the hell?"

"Sorry" He said smiling apologetically

"Its fine" Meredith said warily, bumping into him two times in two days, Will would make her eat her words if he found out. So he wasn't going to. Meredith nearly groaned out loud at thought of the teasing if he did. Will definitely didn't try to make her life easier.

_Oh God…why is he at the window grinning_

In actual fact Will was at the window laughing. Meredith mouth dropped open as she stared over Derek shoulder. When she narrowed her eyes at him all he did was wink and give her two thumbs up.

_I hate that boy!_

"Mer…What are you looking at" Derek turned around to look at what had Meredith so distracted but Will had disappeared.

_Shit…he must have walked past on his way back from the café to the apartment…I'll never hear the end of this now…Urgh_

Derek stared down at her left hand that was clutching the book.

_No wedding ring…no engagement ring…pheeew_

It answered his earlier question that she hadn't replied to. She was still the same Miss Meredith Grey. Derek raised his eyebrows at the book in her hand, asking a silent question.

"Oh…I'm looking for something to get Will for Christmas"

"The Sun Also Rises" Derek said laughing "I remember trying to get him to read it for years and he refused"

"Well I wasn't thinking of getting it for him…I was just looking" Meredith said hotly

"Trying to bring back old memories" He asked, it came out soft, almost a whisper

"What…no!" Meredith quickly shoved the book back onto the shelf. Derek could tell he'd just make her angrier if he pressed the issue further. Meredith had always been stubborn about her feelings.

"So you're in New York to see Will?" He asked steering the conversation in a new direction

"Yeah…I'm helping him move to Seattle"

"Seattle?...you're back in Seattle?"

"Yeah…I went home after med school and did my internship at Seattle Grace"

"That must mean you've just started your residency"

"Yep"

There was a awkward pause as they both shifted from foot to foot.

"What about you Derek"

"Oh you know…I've been here since I left y-..left…"

"Right" The conversation had started to turn awkward and before Meredith could stop herself the words came bubbling out of her mouth.

"So are you seeing anyone?"


	7. Without You

Derek's eyebrows rose slightly in amusement and a slow teasing smile spread across his face that made Meredith want to clutch onto the shelf for support.

"No" He replied simply

_Oooops…_

"What about you?" He asked running his hand through his hair.

"No"

_Shit…why did I say that_

Both stood still, motionless with shock at how easily the lies had slipped off their tongue. Derek's eyes traveled to lock onto hers and then it was his turn to spurt out words that should have stayed unsaid.

"Would you like to do something…together…tomorrow?"

Derek winced at his awkward sentence. Asking Meredith out on a date was never one of his greatest skills. They were back to the stage of nervous teenagers again. Meredith glanced around every corner of the store, trying to grapple for an excuse. Upon finding none she took the reply that she knew would cut Derek to the core.

"I have to go" She muttered backing away, trying to ignore the hurt expression the proceeded to cloud his face. She quickly crossed the shop and fled out the door, leaving Derek with only the smell of lavender and memories.

_"Meredith don't do this…it's not worth it…where are you going…Meredith!" Derek pleaded as he followed her down the stairs._

_  
"Go away Derek"_

_  
"I don't understand…please, just tell me why"_

_  
She had stopped with her hand on the doorknob ready to turn it. Derek didn't know what to do, he was about to lose her and for reason unknown to him._

_  
"Mer…?"_

_  
"I have to go"_

_  
And then she disappeared out the door._

**  
**  



	8. Desperately Wanting

Meredith landed against the apartment door with a thud as she closed it behind her. She would have screamed out loud if it wasn't for the sniggering she could hear coming from down the hall. Narrowing her eyes menacingly Meredith pushed off from the wood and stalked down to Will's bedroom. She kicked open the door without bothering to knock and stood in the entry with her hands on her hips.

"Back so soon" Will asked innocently, his mouth curling at the edges into a sly smile.

"What are you looking for" She asked as she resisted the urge to strangle the smug expression off his face. He was craning his neck as if waiting for something to appear behind her.

"Where's McDreamy?" Will inquired as a full blown smile appeared on his face. Meredith clenched her fists together as she glared at him.

"Don't call him that!" She yelled before something that sounded like some sort of war cry erupted from her mouth and she pounced at him, tackling Will down onto the bed and beating him around the head.

"Hey…HEY!...there's no need to be violent" Will cried as he tried his best to protect himself. He had a feeling that she was taking out all her pent up frustration for one particular man on him. And he found that very unfair. Finally tiring of her cuffing him around the ears Will's hands darted out to grab her wrists which put an abrupt stop to the onslaught.

"What are you doing…let me go…let me go back to mauling you in peace"

"Mauling?...since when did hitting me with your tiny ineffectual fists count as mauling?" Will asked laughing.

Meredith ignored him and instead squirmed against his firm grip.

"There's no need to fight your attraction to me Mer…I always knew you favoured me over Derek" He was teasing her, trying to fire her up and Meredith knew it. Problem was…it was working. She thought she had healed over the years she'd had apart from Derek but seeing him again had opened the wounds right back up and now Will was just rubbing in salt.

"Shut up…stupid man whore" Meredith said angrily as she scrambled off him.

"Hey I am not a man whore"

"You so are…in one year of college you had 21 girlfriends…I counted!"

"Ahhh yes that's the point…at least they were girlfriends" Will said as if this was a excellent achievement.

"Urrrgh I didn't even try to keep count of your one night stands"

"You and Derek heard them though didn't you" He said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"It was a mistake to live with you…idiotic rich boy" Meredith grumbled as she stood up. Her insults were getting pretty pathetic. "You sound just like Mark" She muttered under her breath as she retreated out of the room.

"Who?" Will asked as he followed her out

"No one" She said dismissively as she wandered into the kitchen.


	9. Falling Into

**I'm falling into memories of you,and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that I can share with you**

Derek…DEREK!" Abby yelled as he walked straight past her. Turning at the sound of his name Derek blinked and his confused blue eyes finally focused on her.

"Hi…" He trailed off distractedly

"What…now that Meredith's back in your life I'm so unimportant that you can just walk past me" Abby said with a hand on her hip. She might only come up to his shoulder but the petite brunette was anything but docile. When her dark chocolate eyes got that steely glint in them you knew to move out of the way.

"No…how do you know I saw—was thinking about Meredith" Derek stumbled over his words as he quickly tried to change the end of his sentence.

"You have that look on your face"

"I have a look?"

"You have a look"

Derek let his shoulders slump and he smiled sadly at her, making the corner of his eyes crinkle and the inky blue pools seem gentle but defeated.

"She wants nothing to do with me Abs" Derek sighed as he said it, tucking his hands deeply away into his jeans pockets. 

**I can tell that you don't know me anymore  
It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget  
And being on this road is anything but sure  
Maybe we'll forget, I hope we don't forget**

"Well we'll just have to improve on that won't we" Abby said nodding her head in a business like manner. Brushing her wavy locks over her shoulder she linked her arm through Derek's and pulled him down to the café they were supposed to meet at. He'd been late and she had figured he'd probably be at the bookstore, caught up in a new plot line. Or caught up in Meredith Grey. Either one was a safe bet.

A few minutes later they were seated at a booth with steamy strong cups of coffee in there hands. Derek was resting his chin on his palm and gazing out the window. Abby watched him, smiling slightly at how quickly it took for him to fall head over heels for Meredith again. She'd always guessed he'd never been completely over it. She has taken off without a reason and Derek had been left to wonder, it was a puzzle he'd been trying to solve for years. Abby had watched his internal struggle and wished she could help him but Meredith had given her no clues what's so ever and Will hadn't been any help. The point of the matter…was Meredith still as in love with Derek as she was when she'd shot through. Abby knew she hadn't fallen out of love with the man, it was impossible, but something had frightened her away. So a good guess to take was Meredith hadn't moved on either. 

**I'm falling into memories of you,and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that I can share with you**

"Do you ever wish you could go back" Derek's voice broke through her thoughts and caused a grin to appear on her face.

"Yes…probably not as much as you…we had some good times" It was the truth. There were some pretty wild times but living with those three people had been the best years of her life. They'd lived in a pretty flash apartment. Well flash for interns and college students. The only way they were able to afford it was because Will was loaded down with so much money she was surprised he didn't stoop. He'd always come through for them.

"I do…everyday" Derek said staring down at his half drunk coffee

"We could…at least partly"

But Derek shook his head at her answer

"In less that two weeks she's going back to Seattle and Will's going with her" Derek tilted his head and looked up at her as if she had the answer but all Abby could do was shrug. "I wonder why I didn't keep in touch with him…it's strange that the three of us have lived in New York for all this time but never made contact"

"Maybe because he was Meredith's friend first…it might have seemed weird since you weren't with her anymore"

"I guess, I always considered him my friend though…he was a lot of fun"

"He was"

"Ha! And you know better than anyone" Derek said grinning widely for the first time

"Ok ok…let's not go there please" Abby muttered a reluctant grin spreading across her face.

"Did you love him Abby?" Derek asked his voice serious again

Now it was her turn to fall silent

"I don't know…I don't think so. Will was the party boy, the hot guy, the fun guy, the guy that all the girls flocked to…I think I was in love with the idea of him…the thought that he was with me and not any other girl…that special feeling you get"

"I think he was in love with you…you were the only girl who could catch and keep his attention"

"Meh it's all in the past…I won't see him again"

"I thought I wouldn't see Meredith again"

"When are you going to see her again?"

"Never…what are the chances"

"About the same as running into her two times in two days"

"I've given up on wishful thinking Abby"

"Pity"

**So many nights, legs tangled tight  
Wrap me up in a dream with you  
Close up these eyes, try not to cry  
All that I've got to pull me through is memories of you  
Memories of you  
Memories of you  
Memories of you**

* * *

**One Year, Six Months - Yellowcard**  



End file.
